1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a transistor and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors used for most flat panel displays typified by a liquid crystal display device or a light-emitting display device are formed using a silicon semiconductor such as amorphous silicon, single crystal silicon, or polycrystalline silicon provided over a glass substrate. Further, such a transistor employing the silicon semiconductor is used in integrated circuits (ICs) and the like.
Further, in accordance with increasing size and increasing definition of a flat panel display, the driving frequency is increased and the resistance and the parasitic capacitance of a wiring are increased, so that wiring delay occurs. In order to inhibit the wiring delay, a technique for forming a wiring using copper has been studied (Patent Document 1).